<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Morning Funnies by zombified_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831424">Saturday Morning Funnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer'>zombified_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bugsnax (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Listen you have to pay the bills somehow and the rent in New Grump City is OUT. RAGE. OUS., Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Journalist finds another way to earn a living working for GNN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filbo Fiddlepie &amp; The Journalist, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Morning Funnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh, Buddy? What're you up to?"</p><p>The journalist—or ex-journalist now—looks up from scanning papers. Once the machine's finished, they take the paper and show it to Filbo.</p><p>It's a comic. One of those little strips at the back of the newspaper. And it's not half bad. A cheesy little pun, three panels.</p><p>"Hey, this is pretty good. But, um, why? Weren't you fired?"</p><p>Buddy shrugs. They point to the pseudonym at the top. Just "Buddy" in a saccharinely neat cursive.</p><p>"They are never going to guess it's you." Filbo knows that this isn't Buddy's usual handwriting. "How'd you learn to do that?"</p><p>Buddy takes Filbo's paw and shows him the framed newsprint above the coffee maker. An expose on the dangerous calligraphy cult running out of abandoned warehouses on Second Street. A framed piece Filbo's sort of tuned out every morning while making coffee.</p><p>"Right. Sorry. Investigative," Filbo says, rubbing the back of his head. "You got a lot of skills, Buddy."</p><p>Buddy shrugs. It's not a ton. And nothing really in-depth. Just a bunch of skills developed to investigate a story.</p><p>"And you did art, right? I've seen the sketches you put together for the Grumpfoot article."</p><p>Buddy grins and nods.</p><p>"So...wait, you're really gonna send it to GNN? After you got fired?" Filbo stares at Buddy with concern and a dawning horror on his face. "I mean, do they pay you?"</p><p>Buddy shrugs and gestures to the two-bedroom apartment.</p><p>"It's petty," Filbo adds. "I wanna help."</p><p>Buddy gives Filbo a quizzical look.</p><p>"I wanna help. I think it was total grumping nonsense they fired you for doing your job."</p><p>Buddy thinks about it, then nods. They take Filbo's paw, leading them back to their make-shift studio. Buddy shows Filbo how to scan the finished comics, write an email, and send it off to GNN's comics department.</p><p>Buddy gets to work on next week's comic. Glancing over at Filbo, they can't help but grin.</p><p>They go together like a Flutterjam and freshly picked peanut butter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>